supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iconic-Todaro Family
The Iconic-Todaro Family is a fanon season 23 episode of Supernanny. Gloria visits Helena, Montana to visit her first blended family. Giuseppe (40) and his biological brothers Angelo (37), Pietro (36), and Giovanni (34) who are swear singers, along with their respective albums Bloody And Gory Is Exceptional III, I Threw Up In Your Locker II and Over No Influence, and adoptive siblings Marshall (39) and Stacie (37) from the UK are all stubborn, unlike the well-mannered and concerned mother Paula (35). Paula has six children: Lucy (15), Marisa (13), Imogen (12), Myles (7), Rico (5), and Corey (3). Lucy and Rico are well-behaved. But Marisa hangs out with her 25-year old boyfriend Sean, and Imogen hangs out with her 24-year old boyfriend Drew. Marisa and Stacie smoke cigarettes. Giuseppe's form of discipline is "tobasco sauce, soap in the mouth, spankings, attic, starvings and/or timeout shower". Myles and Corey act up and throw violent tantrums. Marisa is extremely violent and often punch things with rage. Rico has friends such as Samantha (11) who is similar to the one from the Kyra Family, except her parents are alive, she has about 150 toys (about 50 on christmas days, about 20 on birthdays, and about 80 from crane machines), and she does not have split personality disorder or that bad of a dark side. Giuseppe and his siblings will take Rico's friends from home to their house to the bathroom for watching TV, Stacie has destroyed 25 windows with a machine gun, and Paula's son Kevin died in the hospital of shaken baby syndrome because of Mr. Todaro. Kevin cried and tried to get Giuseppe's attention while he was watching a movie which was very very inappropriate for children. He picked him up and violently shook him. While shaking him, he was saying 'This will teach you not to watch TV or interrupt me while I'm watching TV!' Can Gloria help the family in crisis? Discipline Techniques: Naughty Tuffet (for Marisa and Imogen), Naughty Grid (for Myles), and Naughty Pit (for Corey). Other Techniques: Allowance Chart, Drug Disposal, Toy Confiscation, Star Reward Chart, Group Project, Teamwork Technique, Chore Chart, White Sheets, Snack Jar Technique, Paci-Fairy technique, Bye Bye Bottle, and Shared Chore Bracket. Transcripts in Theory Games *Iconic-Todaro Family visit the Birou-Jennings Family 2016 *Iconic-Todaro Family visit the Kirochu Family 2017 *Giuseppe gets beaten by Kerri Creek *Iconic-Todaro Family visit the Fliany Family 2024 *Iconic-Todaro Family visit the Kirochu Family 2024 *Iconic-Todaro Family visit the Kyra Family *Iconic-Todaro Family visit the Hiwatari Family 2030 *Iconic-Todaro Family visits the Kiranoko Family *Iconic-Todaro Family visit the Hudson Family 2031 *Rico accidentally knocks over Giuseppe's favorite CD *Pietro vs. Janea *Janea's 8th Birthday Party Disaster *Iconic-Todaro Family 2031 Easter *Iconic-Todaro Family 2031 Halloween *Iconic-Todaro Family 2031 Thanksgiving *Iconic-Todaro Family 2031 Christmas *Iconic-Todaro Family New Year's Eve 2031 *Stacie falsely claimed that Rico swore *Iconic-Todaro Family Valentine's Day 2032 *Iconic-Todaro Family dinner with the Kisho-Green Family 2032 *Todaro siblings fool Marisa with chores *Iconic-Todaro Family 2032 Easter *Giuseppe shakes Kevin to death *Iconic-Todaro Family dinner with the Dano Family *Iconic-Todaro Family visits the Cap Family 2032 *Rico's 5th Birthday Party *Iconic-Todaro Family visit the Samo-Woods Family *Iconic Family visits the Hattons Family Category:Episodes Category:Toy Confiscation Episodes Category:Allowance Chart Episodes Category:Chore Bracket Episodes Category:Episodes that deal with Loss of Loved one Category:Episodes that deal with Loss of Loved one due to parent Category:Episodes in Montana Category:Blended Family Episodes Category:Episodes with Abusive Parents Category:Fanon Season 23 Episodes Category:Selfish Father Episodes Category:Selfish Parent Episodes Category:Stubborn Parents Episodes Category:Bye Bye Bottle Episodes Category:Abusive Father Episodes Category:Child Abuse episodes Category:Episodes created by Plankton5165